Bloodied Blossom
by Rosebutter22
Summary: Sakura was kidnapped and raped by a rogue underground werewolf fighting ring and becomes one herself. What kind of life will she lead? Can she find love? Or is she destined to be alone for all eternity? SasuSaku. NaruHina. ShikaIno.
1. Captivity

_New Story about werewolves. SasuSaku. NaruHina. ShikaIno._

* * *

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Splash._

I merely watched as my blood joined the swirls of blood that had fallen from so many others all swirled around by a mop so that there were no puddles but the scent remained. It drove the wolves insane. The victor could add the scents to the scent of his victim and feel the power that has been poured from the very spot he stood on while the loser could merely wish for the pain to end quickly. It rarely did. Of course one could only pity them so far. Many of these monsters were human monsters long before they were werewolves. Pedophiles, molesters, serial killers and human traffickers were among the crimes each committed before becoming a wolf. Some came to this place because they wanted to fight. Others came here because their deeds in the outside world attracted the interest of the big dogs who ran this place who wanted a new challenge.

I have never committed a crime in my life. Unless you count accidentally stealing a thing of spearmint tic tacs from a grocery store when I was two years old. No, I came here because they wanted to use something as a prize. No, I'm nothing special. They collect women who they hold in a cage adjacent to the fighting cage so that at the end of each match the winner can rape one in the gore of the loser. Usually I am the one who goes though but, again, it has nothing to do with any preference.

I had been captured during a "end of senior year" hike in the woods with me and some of my high school friends. My once-upon-a-time best friend had brought along his girlfriend who does not like me. No, I'm not being paranoid. The only times she has ever talked to me was to tell me that her boobs were bigger than mine. I'm sorry I don't want to get hit in the face whenever I run and frankly don't care. She decided that I was hanging to close to her boyfriend and decided to have a nice "little chat" with me so we went off the trail a couple feet claiming that we wanted to check out something and that everyone else should go on ahead. So we started our chat when… THUMP. Someone shot us with tranquilizer guns and kidnapped us.

Even though we don't get along very well, when I saw how terrified she was I couldn't help but want to protect her. After all I had gone through a lot of pain before and survived. She hadn't. And neither had the other girls. So I became the main victim. The big dogs didn't care. I was their little pink-haired whore and I've heard a lot of them claim that they enjoyed the dark emerald look in my eyes whenever I was presented. Usually when they rape me, they do just that and maybe scratch me a little. Tonight had been different. We have been here for maybe four weeks with fights just about every day. Tonight, one of the big dogs gets to take on the new undefeated champion and, of course, the big dog won.

The other girls had told me that the big dogs usually didn't leave their prize alive after they finished their fights and that the girl usually was dead long before the victor finished. I seem to be different though. My body seems to be holding up well despite the fact that I am aware that the victor had latched on my shoulder with his mouth and scraped my sides with his claws. The pain had given away to numbness a while ago, but I was still alive when they flung me back into the cold metal cage afterwards with all the rest of the girls huddled in the back. Steps drifted away with the scent of beer and marijuana as viewers left with cheers for the victor and a need to sleep off everything in their system.

"Sakura?" Ami, my friend Sai's girlfriend, asked.

"Yeah?" I croaked out. Murmurs of rippled through the group of girls as they all took note that I was the first known woman to survive this deadly game.

The next morning my injuries were healed which can only mean one thing. I am now a werewolf.

* * *

Please Review! Thank you for reading. I do not own Naruto.


	2. Escape?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Five weeks since I've been kidnapped.

One week since I have become a werewolf.

Six days since I've changed into my human form.

All the other girls are terrified of me now, which certainly makes it harder to control my instincts, especially when they are raging against me to get food and the scent of blood now makes my mouth water. But, they stay in the back of the cage and eat the food I push towards them with my nose and I pace at the front and can now easily attack our captors who come to collect their prize. Of course, they have thought about shooting us from time to time but, not only is fifteen bodies hard to dispose of in a short amount of time, I tend to get in the way and they would have to use an incredibly powerful gun to put me down and those aren't silent either. I still cant figure out if the fact that my bones can be related to steel is a good thing or a really bad thing. I've lived through hell before that seemed almost worse than this, believe it or not, and I remember the feeling of wanting to be dead instead of that torment but, if I were to die now… what would happen to these girls, who in a way answer my need for a pack, and how would these bastards pay for what they've done.

"Sakura?" Ami's hoarse voice broke my train of thought. "Why do you stay a wolf? It doesn't do us any good and just makes them want to kill us even more."

Clearly she decided that my idea of helping them would only worsen their case. Who knows maybe she's right but I couldn't stop protecting them now. Even if I tried. It's become more than just trying to do what's right. Instinct. Even when I was human the instinct is insanely powerful and a good clue to the fact that I am truly a different creature now. Luckily for the girls I loved animals from birth and long got used to how to interact and learn from them. At least that's the only thing I can think of that's allowed me a clear head. I've seen the very recently changed wolves, some famous criminals changed by the big dogs usually, who come to watch the fighting. They salivate to the point of drooling all over, have a wild look in their eyes and howl randomly, more so than the older wolves. I had decided it was pure lack of control which again made me wonder if it was because they were ruled by their instincts before the change. If I survive this I hope to God that there is someone who could explain this to me.

"Seriously, just change back. At least help us form a plan to try and escape!" Her voice actually sounded angry. With an exaggerated sigh, just to show how much joy I have listening to her bitch, I turned and looked at her with hooded eyes and sat down with my red tail, interspersed with white hairs to give it a pink look very much like my freakishly pink strawberry blonde hair, wrapped protectively around my white feet. She just glared back at me so I let out a growl deep in my throat to hopefully get her to simply get on with it. "Fine! How about this: we wait until next feeding and all rush out and head for an exit. There is only one guy who feeds us and if you pretend to be sick he might open up the door wide enough to chance an escape." I blinked at her in absolute astonishment before slowly nodding my head. Since I've been changed I have gotten a good handle on my better smelling ability and hearing ability, enough to be able to figure out that it seems like during feeding time only one other person, although I'm unsure whether wolf or human, guards the compound during the day. This idea may actually work.

A few hours later all was set. The girls had bravely rubbed as much dirt and filth into my soft fur as possible to give it a spikey disheveled appearance. They also had some old rice that they mashed up and placed in the corners of my eyes to imitate the eye goop that a sick animal would have. Even without seeing myself, I knew that I would look like quite the sorry sight.

The man who usually fed us came walking down through the cage area with his footsteps reverberating around the thick metal. I knew the instant he saw me in the corner because his step instantly lightened into a joyful dance and a chuckle resonated deep inside his chest. Nothing says happiness like the bitch, who has kept everyone away from the more vulnerable girls, being sick. Bastard. Of course, somehow, I remained calm and kept my eyes closed and imitated a wheezing sound. Amazing how calming it is to know that his laugh will end in a scream.

His hand closed around the door to my cage and threw it open carelessly, believing that I was too sick to move and that the girls were too afraid to do anything but tremble. The one thing his closeness did inform me of is that this man is also a werewolf. The musk rising from his skin was so familiar that my anger easily started to pound with the beating of my heart and the blood within my veins. Apparently he had decided to "punish me" and began kicking me in the side. Big mistake. The momentum allowed me to roll completely over before gaining my feet and launching myself directly at his throat. He never even had time to scream as my jaws quickly tore open his neck to the point that not even a werewolf can heal. The girls all had shot towards the door of the cage and made it past the doors to the arena and up the long stairs to above ground before I finally turned to follow. As I made it to the top of the stairs, I could only stare in horror as the second wolf sat in the blood of five of the girls all dead and seven of them crouching in the corner with the whites of their eyes showing completely around their irises.

The other wolf growled at me with its teeth showing flashes of red, pink and white. His mud brown body was easily twice my size and his eyes mirrored my intention of no mercy. Let the fight begin.

Blood roared in my flattened ears as I darted low to the ground around the bodies and spilled blood, determined to force him to make the mistake of slipping. I knew this put him in between me and the girls but I was hoping to survive this encounter and kill him before he had the chance to hurt one more. My teeth found his hind paw before he had the chance to act but recovered quickly by sinking his teeth into my back and throwing me across the room and nearly on top of the very people I was trying to protect. As my body soared through the air, time seemed to slow as more adrenaline seeped into my veins and I twisted my body much like a cat's and managed to strike the wall with my feet instead of my back and launch myself back at him. He was strong but he certainly was not fast. I had watched enough battles in the cage to realize which big dog this was and just how to counter his tricks just enough to stay out of his reach and be able to deliver each of my own quick little attacks. As soon as I got an opening, I decided, I would go for his blind side and try to strike his muzzle and crush it. A move I had seen various times since the victors all knew it caused a long, painful and hopeless death considering even if the muzzle healed in time the damage would block his airways and cause him to be incredibly weak or suffocate. When I had finally managed it, he sunk down, bunched his muscles and threw me to the other side of the room. This time I could not help myself and collided full force with the very unforgiving wall. Trembling with the effort to stand I could only watch as he prowled over towards me and opened his mouth in a vicious grin to close down on my throat….

A flash of fox colored fur toppled him over and he was thrown into yet another fight. The other wolf appeared exactly like a fox except for its deep blue fiery eyes and was even larger than the other wolf to the extent that it would dwarf her. A stream of other wolves came running through the door as I scrambled to put myself in front of the other girls knowing that now we will all surely die. I glared defiantly and hunkered down into a defensive position ready to attack as a deep black wolf stepped in front of me. He was about the same size as the fox colored wolf and he had eyes that were the color of amber that appeared almost red. There was a curious, aloof look in his eye as they trailed over the girls behind me before resting on me.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
